


Punishment

by vicherrytiapechezx



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blood, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicherrytiapechezx/pseuds/vicherrytiapechezx
Summary: Have you ever thought to about, what does Cecil act like when he has a dark personality?





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first ao3 story post here! This is based on my dream i had this week!

It was a lovely bright sunny morning. A pleasant dream disappears and ending slowly, relinquishing you to the morning light. You rubbed your eyes and stretched your arms above you and released a pleasant groan.

It's time for shower. You tossed the covers and proceed naked to the bathroom. You quickly prepared your water and soak yourself right in. Just as usual you washed yourself efficiently and lied in the bath for a few minutes before you are done. You climbed out and drained the water out and scrub yourself with a towel and your hair semi-dry afterwards.

You wrapped the towel, covering your chest and waist part and went back to your room. By walking over to the drawers, you grabbed a pair of knickers and a bra, as you soon turn around you felt something incredibly sharp pointed at your back.

"Drop it." came a familiar voice.

You immediately froze, caught off your guard by seeing a little mirror in front of you saw green eyes, beautiful brown skin with a serious face holding a knife. It was Cecil. You wanted to turn around but the blade went closer to your face.

"Don't look back. Just drop your towel." Cecil sneered.

You blinked a lot. "Um... Ceci-"

"And dont talk! Do as I say and you will be fine, now drop. your. towel.

You huffed in a sigh. You had no choice but to do it. What is he planning? You let go your towel as it dropped to the floor. Behind you, Cecil smiled.

"Exellent~" he praised, his voice started to become deep for some reason. "Now walk over to that chair in a front of the desk~.

You arched forward as Cecil still points the blade to your back , guiding you so you wouldn't escape. You seemed curious of about what is happening but nervous at the same time. Your heart beat is increasing really faster. Finally you came to the wooden desk and a chair with a cushion on it.

 "Bring the chair to the middle of the room, then sit on it." Cecil demanded.

You looked around to where the 'middle of the room' is but you found a big massive X shape, must be the spot is. Did Cecil mark that? And so you took the wooden chair to the X spot is. As soon your bottom meets with the cushion, Cecil suddenly rushes to grab a black leather he kept in his pocket to tie your wrists so tightly its hurting your wrists. You gazed up to Cecil, you could see some things in his pocket like a spare black leather and... a apple? Your eyebrows lit up as soon as you figured why. Maybe he might shove the apple in your mouth do you wouldn't speak to him. Now you could hear Cecil cackling lightly at you.

"Last night..." he began accusingly. "You seemed yo like playing games."

Your eyebrows lit up again for the second time to figuring out what had happened last night.

"H-Hold on Cecil! I-"

"I said do not talk!" He interrupted you. We're going to play my new game right here, right now." Now he gets the apple in his pocket and shoves it in your mouth, you almost gagged. He now starts to sit on your lap with one leg wrapped around you. "Let me take you to an absolute limit to see how much you enjoy this." With a smirk, he points the dagger knife and raise it beneath your chin, forcing your head to look up. "Does this sound fun?" You gulped, then nodded. "Good~ then sit back."

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be coming soon!


End file.
